The Seal of a Demon's Mate
by AnariaLenair
Summary: AU with an OC! Anaria and Ciel attend a school for the children of noble class families and have been hiding something from everyone for years. What happens when their secret is connected to the new fencing teachers and they end up involved in something they didn't even know existed? Please do not read if under eighteen. Claude x OC with a hint of Sebastian x Ciel. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: New Teachers!

Hey everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of my first ever story, The Seal of a Demon's Mate. I don't know when I would've posted this if it wasn't for the kind encouragement of Poetgirl616, thank you for the encouragement. This is an AU with an OC so I'm warning you now, don't like don't read, also the chapters are going to vary in length so don't complain please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or any of the characters.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 1: New Teachers

Anaria Lenair studied herself in the mirror of the bathroom she and her dorm mate shared, glad she was still asleep. Her hair fall to her waist in a sheet of ebony with her side swept bangs falling lightly in her bright, soul-searching eyes that most would swear gave off a light of their own. The black and dark purple uniform she was tailored to hug her body and accentuate the curves that had the boys going crazy over her, not that any were brave enough to go near her; and made her pale, porcelain-like skin seem almost ethereal. The one blemish on her smooth skin, though she didn't see it as such, was a mark on the left side of her neck in the shape of a pentagram.

With a sigh she pulled out some bandages and wrapped them around her neck throat as she did every morning for as long as she could remember to hide the symbol that both her deceased birth parents and her adoptive parents didn't want anyone to know about. Truth be told, Anaria herself was actually rather found of the mark despite the demonic association with it, but she knew that was why she had to hide it. She wasn't the only one with such a mark which helped some, but she just really hated hiding it.

She gave another sigh after she finished wrapping it and looked into the mirror to make sure it was properly covered and was very tempted to rip the cloth strip away, no matter the consequences; but she restrained herself and picked up her fencing gear before heading out to breakfast.

Upon arrival, she joined a boy her age with blue-grey hair and deep blue gemmed ring, the color of which was only matched by his one visible eye, the right being covered by an eye patch. Even so, Anaria knew what her adoptive brother, Ciel Phantomhive, had hidden under the covering. The eye he shielded had a pentagram over the iris, though the design was different from hers, and the iris was a light purple close to lilac. The two sharing this mark that their family so greatly disliked had made them fairly close seventeen year olds who told each other almost everything.

"Hello, Ciel, any news from home?" she asked as she sat down across from him.

"Same as usual; we're proud of how well you're doing, the two of you need to socialize more with people other than each other, don't let anyone see the marks." he replied in a bored tone though Anaria could see the annoyance in his eye while he pushed his food around his plate.

Another sigh escaped Anaria's lips as she pulled her sketch book and colored inks out, drawing idly as she tuned into the conversation at the table behind her.

"Have you seen the new teachers yet?" a girl asked, excitement lacing her voice.

"Yes I have, they are quite handsome; I would love to be courted by either one!" another answered dreamily.

"Do remember you already betrothed to me." a boy said in annoyance, obviously not liking the thought of his fiancé mooning over another.

"We can still dream." the first girl said lightly.

"It's too bad there isn't any girls in their class." the other sighed sadly.

"Oh but there are." a second boy said as he sat down, "Elizabeth Midford and Anaria Lenair both attend."

"Oh, I always forget that Lizzy attends classes such as that!" the second girl exclaimed.

"I can't really consider Miss Lenair the same way. She's as quick witted as heir Phantomhive and easily surpasses the boys in terms of athletics." the first mentioned breezily.

"That is true, no one has beaten her yet." the first boy agreed petulantly.

"Why does she even take such courses? They are most definitely not lady-like skills to have." the second boy said in annoyance.

Anaria tuned them out again, marveling at how they didn't notice she was right there as they began to talk about her with distain like that and not really wanting to listen. She looked at the picture she had drawn and saw that it was half the face of a man she had never met, though she had drawn him many times. There was a spider web in the background and she sighed for the fourth time in an hour and a half before putting her things away again.

"Is something the matter?" Ciel asked.

"Not exactly…I drew _him_ again, that's all. So, it sounds as if we have new teachers in one of our more male oriented classes." she informed him.

"Considering our fencing teachers quit over the weekend I'd assume they will teach it."

"Sounds plausible. Let's go, I want to get in a quick warm up match before class."

Ciel sighed, but still followed his sister out of the dining hall, knowing that it would do no good to refuse or even argue.

Their pre-class warm up went the same as it always did, Anaria won by a large margin, not even breaking a sweat unlike her brother.

"You're too tense, Ciel, it's slowing your reaction time. You need to flow with your blade, it is an extension of you. When a spider spins it's web it can't go too fast or the strands it's weaved already will break, nor can it go too slow least it not reach where they are to connect. You have great strategies, but they're useless if you can't perform the moves fluidly enough to carry them out." she said exasperatedly as the other students began to file in.

Ciel glared at her and wiped some sweat off his forehead just as the two teachers entered.

"May I have your attention, everyone?" a velvety voice that reminded her of honey asked, prompting the students to settle down and listen.

Anaria gave the man who was speaking a quick once before deciding to actually study him. He had black hair that came to his chin in the front but only the nap of his neck in the back, gently framing a pale face that had a mischievous smirk and glittering crimson eyes the color of spilt blood that she found rather odd. He wore a white dress shirt with black slacks and while she could admit he was handsome, he wasn't her type.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis and this is Claude Faustus, we are the new fencing teachers." he said as he motioned behind him to his left.

She allowed her gaze to drift in that direction and a gasp escaped her at the man her silver orbs landed on. He also had black hair though his was stylishly mused, as if he was constantly running his fingers through it. His pale face had a look of bored indifference as he looked over the group he was to teach with cold, apathetic gold eyes that were framed by rectangular glasses with silver rims. He was dressed much the same as Sebastian, though his shirt was black instead of white. There was no denying that he too was a sight, but that wasn't why she had gasped. No the reason for that was that he was the very man she kept drawing.

His eyes met Anaria's, causing a shiver to trip down her spine for a reason that she couldn't identify, not that she was sure she wanted to try.

"Split up into pairs, we need to see how much of a grasp your last teachers managed to teach you." Claude said without emotion.

His voice matched him well, Anaria thought idly. It was deep and rich, reminiscent of dark chocolate in its smoothness and just as blank as his expression; and yet she could detect a hint of dark promise in its continence that made her want to melt, not that she showed it.

She and Ciel turned to each other and she asked, "Are ready for another match or would you like to rest for a little longer?"

He scowled at his sister in annoyance. She knew he needed longer to recover after the last one they had. Sadly, his expression only drew a chuckle from her which caused him to sigh in exasperation.

It was about half way through the class before the teachers realized that the two siblings hadn't crossed foils yet and so approached the pair.

"Are you two unwilling to show us your faults in this sport?" Sebastian asked with a clearly false polite smile.

"Actually we arrived early and had a match before class so we needed a rest." Anaria said, her tone implying that she and Ciel were better off on their own.

"Oh? You do so poorly that you don't wish for the others to see?" Claude asked blandly.

At this the other students slowed, any match becoming less than half-hearted pretense as they watched the confrontation they knew his words would spark.

"Would you like me to demonstrate my abilities?" she asked, voice light as a breeze.

At this Ciel cut in, "Anaria, perhaps we should participate in a match together."

His sister ignored him, instead looking straight in the golden orbs Claude had for eyes, piercing them with her own silver which glittered with challenge.

Sebastian looked between the two before turning to Ciel, "Well, as you seem ready for the task, why don't you demonstrate your abilities for me?"

The young heir turned pleading eyes to his sister who didn't so much as glance at him, causing it to darken and he muttered that he would get revenge before saluting the crimson eyed teacher.

Having seen this from the corner of their eyes, Claude and Anaria saluted each other and so the two matches began.

As soon as that happened, the other students stopped all pretense of continuing to face each other and it wasn't long before Ciel and Sebastian were forced to stop as well due to the intensity of the other pair. Neither was giving the other an opening that would end the match, it was almost as if they just knew what the other was going to do before they could even do it.

Finally, when only ten minutes remained of the class, Sebastian raised his voice and called, "It's time to put up the equipment."

This caused the pair to stop, foils crossed inches from their faces, as they glanced at the other teacher from the corners of their eyes. Claude and Anaria met eyes once more before they backed away calmly, as if their previous intensity had never been, before saluting one another once more and putting away the items.

Anaria glanced at the Claude and Sebastian one last time before grabbing Ciel by the arm and dragging him from the room.

AN: So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I hope you liked it and would greatly appreciate some reviews as this is the first story I've written and posted on here. Tell me what you think and ask me your questions but please no hating on me, constructive criticism is welcome and even encouraged but don't be nasty, please. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Taunts and Talks

Chapter 2: Taunts and Talks

The other classes were rather dull in comparison to that morning's fencing class, leaving Anaria practically pleading for something to captivate her. As such she was rather glad when they were over for the day, or at least, until Ciel decided it was his turn to drag her off somewhere. The library. Upon arrival, though, they found two pairs of eyes turn in their direction before getting the chance to even look at the books, one crimson and the other gold.

"Are you two behaving yourselves?" Sebastian asked as he and Claude made their way over to the siblings.

"Of course we are, we just came here to get some research material." Ciel said with fierce scowl twisting his lips.

Anaria fought hard not to laugh at her brother's clear aggravation with the man when Claude decided to speak up, "I wasn't aware that you were so interested in your classes."

"Oh, I'm not, I'm just here to assist him." she said simply as she motioned to Ciel.

Ciel put his hand to his forehead with an irritated sigh and muttered under his breath, "That's two you owe me now." She gave no indication of having heard him, though he knew she did, and he rolled his eyes; walking away from the two with Sebastian following after him.

"So tell me, how do you remain in as prestigious a school as this when you don't do the work necessary?" Claude asked bluntly.

"Oh I do enough, plus my family has influence." she said calmly.

"In other words you ride on the coat tails of your family, not earning your own prestige."

"I never said that, I merely don't have to put much thought into the work assigned here."

"Aren't you being a touch overconfident?"

"I could do circles around my teachers in terms of what they are teaching."

"Then why bother attending?" he asked, the barest hint of curiosity in his voice.

"As a member of the aristocracy, I must be able to show where I learned." Anaria said simply before her expression darkened a little and she muttered, "Not to mention getting away from home for a while is a bit of a relief."

"Trouble at home?"

"Now what would inspire you to ask that?"

He merely smiled at her, allowing her to know that he had heard her muttering, despite how quiet she had been. It was then that the librarian come over and warned them that if they intended to continue the clearly confrontational conversation, they would have to do so at another location.

"Well Mr. Faustus, if that is all I should go and assist my brother." she said politely, though her eyes still held a fire in them that always seemed to ignite in the man's presence.

Claude bowed his head to her and motioned her away.

It didn't take her long to find her brother, but she had to pause at the sight that greeted her once she did. Sebastian was carrying Ciel's books for him as he went from shelf to shelf, and she couldn't help but wonder why the man was doing so.

When she did approach, she had to ask, "Do you still desire my assistance or do you prefer the help of others at this juncture in research?" as she smirked and leaned lightly on a bookcase.

Ciel turned a little pink and scowled as he said, "Just come here."

A chuckle left her as she approached Sebastian and asked, "Would you like me to take over, or would you prefer to continue to carry my brother's research material?"

Her brother shot her another glare as he turned red while the teacher handed the stack of books to her. He said a polite good bye and then left the library, a slight and genuine smile playing on his lips at knowing he'd embarrassed the boy.

"So, how did you manage that, Ciel?" Anaria asked.

"I didn't manage anything!" he hissed vehemently.

She raised an eyebrow at his reaction and in silent question of what had happened.

"I found the books I needed on a higher shelf and climbed up to get them, hoping he'd leave if I just ignored him. Then when I began to pass them down, a habit from you accompanying me, he took them and carried them around behind me." he admitted quietly.

"Why didn't you just take them back?"

"Because it was a little late for that, besides I need to get this report done tonight." he snapped.

Ciel glared at Anaria for a moment before they both began to laugh, until the librarian warned them to quiet down.

"Come on, I actually do have need to finish my report." he said.

"If you would accept my assistance…"

"I already told you that isn't an option, they know your writing style and I am not referring to your handwriting."

"Then reword it." she said with a light shrug.

"Oh yes, because that went _so well_ last time." he bit out, clearly still upset about it.

"I could always write it simpler."

"Just accept no as the answer please."

Luckily for Anaria, it didn't take Ciel long to complete his work to his satisfaction, freeing Anaria to return to her dorm room where she was met with an excited Elizabeth Midford, her dorm mate and friend.

"Word has it you and one of the new teachers exchanged words in the library." the blonde said, practically bouncing in place as she lifted the end of the sentence in a silent plea for details about the encounter.

"My, how the aristocracy loves to gossip."

"Which one did you speak to and, what about?"

"Oh, this and that, nothing of importance. Lizzy, do forgive me if I sound rude, but I'd rather not fuel the fire that seems to have ignited. He does not approve of my attitude where the academics are concerned and so we exchanged words on the subject. Now, if you don't mind, I am rather tired after helping Ciel finish his report and would like to go to sleep.

"You mean Ciel was there as well?"

"Of course, would I be in the library otherwise?"

Elizabeth sent her a knowing look and said, "Very well, you can sleep, but once you wake I would like to hear the details of your exchange."

"Of course…" Anaria muttered before changing and slipping into bed, allowing sleep to claim her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

Chapter 3: The Dream

Anaria opened her eyes to find she was laying on a spider web that seemed to be floating in darkness with Claude beside her.

"Mr. Faustus?" she asked in confusion, "Why are you here? Why are we in a web?"

"You're just dreaming." he replied gently.

"But it's so odd…"

"Aren't most dreams odd, especially yours?"

She wanted to feel insulted but she couldn't and so chuckled, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Then this must be a dream."

"Why would I dream of you?"

A small smile curved Claude's lips and then everything went dark for a moment before Anaria found herself dancing with him in the middle of what looked to be the same type of party her father often through, the smile still on his lips as he looked at her.

"Why would you dream of me?"

This time she was the one to smile as she said, "Well you do intrigue me."

"Do I, child?"

"Mr. Faustus, I am not a child." Anaria said firmly.

"To some you would be considered such, but that's enough of that." he said as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Very well, then what would you like to discuss?"

"Why do you always wrap your neck and hide it from view? Why does your brother wear an eye patch he doesn't need?" Claude asked as he lightly brushed his fingertips over the left side of her throat.

"What makes you say he does not need it?"

"This is a dream, you dictate the questions I ask, therefore any knowledge I have on the subject comes from you. All the same you must really want to tell me, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"Well since, as you said, it's a dream I suppose I can tell you. My brother and I were born with strange symbols on us and our parents want them hidden due to the oddity of them."

"Do you dislike them?"

"While I can't speak for my brother I can say that I do like mine, though I feel I owe it to them to do as they ask." Anaria said sadly.

"Why would you owe it to them?"

"Well, as you are aware they are not my birth parents, however they took me in when I was quite young even though they had no reason to."

"I see, but I do think you should put more stock in your own emotions and not that of others."

"Why are you so interested?"

"Am I really so interested? Or are you making me as interested in you as you are in me?" Claude asked quietly.

"I think it's time for me to awake." Anaria said, refusing to answer the last question as she herself couldn't be sure of the answer.

"I agree." a voice said from nowhere, the two words echoing around them as the scene changed once more so they were floating in pitch darkness across from Sebastian who had spoken.

"Why are _you_ in my dreams?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, Claude, why _am_ I in her dreams?" the other teacher asked in a hiss, his crimson eyes narrowed dangerously in his anger.

"Because you are of the opinion that _I_ shouldn't be in them." The golden eyed man said blandly as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Perhaps you and I should discuss this elsewhere so this child can get some rest." Sebastian said.

"I am not a child, I am older than my years lend credence to." Anaria hissed.

"All the same, to some you are a child."

She glared menacingly at the crimson eyed man as Claude took her hand, bringing her attention back to him and said, "Perhaps it would be best for you to rest now…" He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles as any gentleman would, "Until we meet again, and we shall, my Lady."

She awoke to find herself still in bed and sighed, wondering if all that had transpired really was just a dream and a part of her wishing it was more than that.


	4. Chapter 4: The Missing Picture

Chapter 4: The Missing Picture

Anaria sat on a bench in the courtyard beside her brother during her break period, looking at the picture she'd drawn the previous morning and thinking about the dream she had last night.

'_Was it really just a dream,' _she wondered, _'or was it something else, something more important…?'_

A sigh escaped her as she looked up, freezing as the object of her musings seemed to magically appear before with his red eyed partner.

"Sorry, Ciel, I have to go!" she whispered urgently in her brother's ear, knowing he probably hadn't heard her as he was too caught up in his own writing.

She quickly put away her drawing book and gathered her things, fleeing the scene with a slight tinge of guilt for leaving him to the wolves as she was, but unwilling to be there herself at the moment. She never once noticed as a single piece of paper fluttered to the ground in her wake.

That evening she scrambled throughout the dorm, calling out frantically as she did. "Lizzy, have you seen my picture?"

"No." the perky blonde girl replied as she watched her friend freak out.

"Where could it be?" Anaria asked in worry.

"What's it a picture of?"

"If you haven't seen it, you don't need to know."

"But then how will I know if I see it?"

"You'll know."

The next day when Anaria and Ciel had gone to the fencing room early, she rounded on the boy, "Ciel, did you take one of my pictures?"

"Me? Take one of your pictures? I have a very strong sense of self-preservation, I wouldn't touch your pictures if someone paid double the family fortune."

"Then where could I have left it? If it gets in the wrong hands…"

"Who are you worried about getting it?"

"You don't want to know."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Is it really that bad?"

"You have no idea…" she said as she slumped against the wall.

"Do the two of you always come to this class early?" Claude asked, walking over to the siblings.

Anaria froze upon hearing his voice, but she then slowly turned to face him, thinking she must get ahold of herself.

"You don't mind coming early to what you do best in." she said, trying to sound mocking.

"You ought to be careful who you attempt to anger, or are you baiting me?"

Ciel decided to defuse the situation while he had the chance by saying, "You may be good at this, but I need the practice. Let's go to that corner and do so, if Mr. Faustus doesn't mind, of course."

"I do not." the golden eyed man said as he walked off again.

"Don't keep making me save you, Anaria." the teen snapped.

"I'm glad _you_ weren't in my dream." she muttered.

During her next class, she went through her things once more and was surprised to find the drawing of her golden eyed teacher in her fencing bag, a place she never put such things.


End file.
